


dream a little dream of me

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, Yikes, jaith - Freeform, james is mentioned not actually in person, keith is sad, keith misses his boyf back on earth, lance tries to help him, platonic klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: keith is homesick?





	dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> HAH it’s not klance 
> 
> yes jaith is a thing and i love it  
> sue me

Keith seemed a little down lately, Lance noticed. His permanent scowl disappeared, but transformed into a deep frown. His eyebrows furrowed in sadness, and his eyes droopy from it too. His shoulders sagged, usually, they were high up and tight from his alert posture. His head too. No longer observant, but downcast. 

His walking also sluggish like a schoolboy reluctant to go to school, and his arms hanging by his sides, free from a clenched fist. 

Lance wanted to get to the bottom of this.

The paladins, plus Allura and Coran, were joyfully eating some delicious concoction Hunk managed to make through alien fruits and spices. It had a weird smell to it, but it wasn’t off putting. The flavor was way better than the smell.

Keith was sat across from Lance. He prodded at his food with his fork with disinterest. Keith wasn’t a picky eater, so why would he poke at it like a child? If Keith didn’t like something, he still did it, so why did this stop him? 

Lance was confused to say the least.

Shiro took note of this. The older man gently kicked Keith’s foot under the table and leaned over to whisper: “Are you okay? Something bothering you?”

Keith looked up to meet the elder’s worried eyes. He smiled and shook his head. He started to eat slowly. 

Pidge and Hunk weren’t listening or looking, obviously, they were busy educating the two Alteans on Earth customs and phrases made by the teens. 

Lance didn’t like the way Keith was acting. It was strange to see him act so blue. Nothing really bothered him. He had a thick skull, so why was the thing he was thinking about changing his demeanor? 

It must be something very close to his heart, Lance concluded.

Dinner was over and everyone went into their respective rooms, which was strange. Usually, Keith went to train after dinner, but not this time. He was the first one to go to bed, leaving everyone confused and a bit worried.

But Pidge said he was just being emo again. 

That wasn’t the case. 

Lance made his way to Keith’s room, trudging through the dimly lit halls, having an eerie vibe to it, but he managed to brush it off. 

He stood in front of the doors to Keith’s room. He took a deep breath and knocked. 

“Yeah?” Answered Keith from the other side. His voice low and gravelly.

Lance swallowed. “Hey, it’s me. Just wanted to check up on you.” 

Silence.

”I’m fine, Lance. Thanks for your concern.” He replied sharply that Lance took a step back. 

Lance couldn’t take it anymore. Keith’s been like this for a while and he hated it. He wasn’t going to let his friend mope around alone goddamnit.

Lance put in the code for Keith’s room, relieved that Keith didn’t change it, and strutted in. 

Keith looked vulnerable, to say the least. His body under the covers in a fetal position, the room dimly lit by the stars just outside the window and through artificial light. He was clutching something against his chest and there was a stray tear rolling down his cheek.

Keith never cried.

Lance felt his heart break. Lance sat down on the bed as gently as he can and sat silent.

Lance hated when Keith bottled up his emotions when he was in public, but let them out as soon as he was alone. It drove Lance insane, but he got why.

“I miss him.” Keith said, his voice wavering and cracking a little. He sniffled.  

He’s missing someone? That’s new.

”Your dad?” Lance asked quietly, afraid to be loud. This is Keith in his most vulnerable moment, and he was scared he would mess it up. 

Lance watched as Keith shake his head and curl even more into a fetal position, possibly to make himself so small, it made Lance lose his breath and uncomfortable a little bit. How could he help? Keith was unpredictable.

”No.” Keith breathed out before he stopped. He took a deep breath, “James. My boyfriend.” 

Lance frowned. He didn’t know Keith liked boys? But that isn’t important, Keith’s sad and Lance wants to help. 

Lance was silent. What could he say? 

“Well, that’s a reason to end this war as quick as we can. You’ll be okay, Keith, I promise. I promise that he’s safe in his bed in the Garrison, free from harm. You’ll see him again, okay?”

Keith nodded wordlessly. “But what if something came to Earth? Or what if something bad happened at the Garrison?” Keith croaked. 

Lance smiled, “I’m sure nothing bad has happened.” 

“How do you know?”

”I know because I have a gut feeling. But also because Pidge’s dad is there and he’s always informing us of the smallest things.”

Keith laughed at that. Lance did too. It was silence for a little bit, but Lance would swear he heard the gears grinding in Keith’s head under all that mullet.

Lance fiddled with his fingers. 

“Tell me about him. I mean, I know he was like the Golden Boy, but I don’t know him like you do.” Lance said softly. He heard Keith let out a soft, almost dreamy, sigh.

Lance looked over to him. Keith was looking at a photograph. Lance could make out two figures close to each other through the darkness. It was probably him and James.

”Well, he’s actually sweet once you get past his stuck-up exterior. He has a marshmallow heart, believe it or not.” Keith started and god, Lance knew Keith was so in love with this boy. 

“He’s very romantic. I felt weird getting gifts from him because I didn’t know how to react, but I got used to it. He’d sneak out of the Garrison for me when I was kicked out to go on little dates or have secret rendezvous. But when I was still there, it was a whole different story. We had secretive sleepovers, and we did,” Keith cleared his throat awkwardly, “other things. I mean we also did it outside the Garrison, but I liked the thrill of getting caught or someone hearing, you know?” 

Oh, did Lance know.

It was out of character to hear Keith talk about someone so fondly. It was always snarky remarks or alert little statements about someone, but Lance liked it. He liked romantic Keith, he liked mushy Keith, Keith who didn’t seem like a cold hearted person.

”We have a song that’d we listen to late at night. We’d listen to it as we fell asleep, or had a picnic under the stars, or under the sun. It always made me feel fuzzy. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and it was scary.” 

“What song is it?” Lance questioned with interest.

”Dream a little dream of me.” Keith replied with a gushy smile. Lance smiled too.

“Enough about me and him. Do you have anyone back home?” Keith asked.

Lance shook his head, “No. As surprising as it may seem, I’m not looking to date anyone during the war. Just afraid I’ll lose them.” 

Keith nodded at that, “Yeah. Sucks, honestly.” 

Lance agreed completely.

”Well, I hope you find someone. Because wow, love is amazing.” Keith said breathlessly and covered his eyes with his arm.

Lance smiled, “It sure is.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> typo somewhere? mayhaps


End file.
